La apuesta
by rita skeeter parkinson
Summary: draco hace una apuesta estupida que le puede costar el amor de su vida
1. La apuesta

11.La Apuesta

Una mañana despertó muy agitado, con el pecho oprimido, no podía evitar que los recuerdos se le vinieran a la cabeza, como había sido capaz, era un completo imbécil, todo por mantener esa imagen de macho, pero ¿en que estaba pensando? no se podía jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer, y mucho menos de la mujer que amaba,.

Ya pasaban de las seis, se levanto sacando todo pensamiento de su cabeza, no podía seguir así , lo hecho , hecho estaba.

Flash back

Una semana atrás Como todas las noches a la hora de la cena Draco estaba con su grupo de amigos en el gran comedor

- les apuesto que esta noche la hago mía.

-si, vale Draco, te creemos- le respondía Zabini con un tono burlón.

- OK no me crees, te lo probare, esta noche, la veras entrar conmigo a la sala de los menesteres,

- de acuerdo, pero si no es así, tendrás que hacer mis deberes por un mes Malfoy.

- trato hecho Zabini, pero si yo gano tu harás mis deberes por lo que queda del año.

Fin Flash back

el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, porque lo había hecho no lo sabia, pero desde esa noche no se había atrevido a acercarse nuevamente a aquella chica, que nunca había querido lastimar, pero lo hizo por una ridícula apuesta, por que sus amigos lo admiran, su conciencia lo estaba matando, no podía creerlo Draco Malfoy tenia conciencia, y sobretodo sentimientos, de pronto algo lo saco de su trance

- ¿ que demonios te sucede Malfoy, llevas varios días distraído,

- no te entrometas Parkinson, si estoy distraído es asunto mío y no tuyo, eres una entrometida insoportable.

Pansy quedo con la boca abierta, si bien estaba acostumbrada a que Draco le respondiera de forma fría y cortante, pero nunca la había insultado, muy ofendida tomo sus libros y salio del gran comedor.

Draco ni se percato de la escena de niñita ofendida de su compañera, ahora su mirada estaba perdida, miraba hacia la mesa de los leones, estaba observando muy atentamente a la chica que había matado en vida, se veía demasiado triste, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. Él era el responsable de eso, aun no comprendía porque no lo había acusado a algún profesor o porque no se lo había dicho a alguno de sus amigos, luego lo pensó mejor

Flash Back

- hablas de esto con alguien y me encargare que mi padre acabe con tus amigos de la forma mas dolorosa- mientras la chica tiritaba en el suelo aun desnuda y con lagrimas en el rostro

Fin Flash Back

- vamos Draco se nos hará tarde para ir a clases que esperas

-eeh ... si.. Claro, pociones- sin mas remedio se levanto y salio del comedor rumbo a la mazmorra


	2. ¿Porque fuí tan tonta?

12.¿Porqué fuí tan tonta?

Esa mañana despertó al igual que los días anteriores transpirando y con cara asustada, porque a ella, porque Malfoy no se había fijado en otra persona, durante este ultimo tiempo lo había estado frecuentando, parecía otra persona, creía que realmente había cambiado , lastima que se dio cuenta tarde que seguía siendo la misma serpiente de siempre.

Flash Back

hace un mes atrás, cuando pasaba por el baño del segundo piso escucho unos sollozos, su curiosidad, esa maldita curiosidad , la había llevado a caer en la trampa de Malfoy, entro sigilosa a este, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio nada mas y nada menos que al rey de las serpientes , esto no era normal, en ese momento para su desgracia Malfoy enderezo su cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió el camino a tu sala común?- tratando inútilmente de secar las lagrimas

-yo, te hoy llorar, lo siento no pensé que eras tú- tratando de no lucir tan desconcertada

- ¿que tratas de decir con eso de , no pensé que fueras tú? Acaso,¿ crees que por ser un Slytehrin, no tengo sentimientos? ¿que no soy capaz de llorar? Haber respondeme sangre sucia

La chica no sabia que decir ahora no sabia que la había desconcertado mas, si el ver a malfoy llorando o el hecho que estuviera asumiendo frente a ella - yo.. No se que decirte... de verdad

- Mejor no digas nada y quitate de mi camino- empujando a la chica para apartarla de la entrada

Fin Flash Back

ahora el agua recorría el cuerpo de la leona, pero no era solo el agua de la ducha, su rostro demostraba lo mucho que había llorado, y las lagrimas aun salían de ellos, desde aquella noche, ella había estado frecuentando aquel baño, esa noche la que empezó todo, no supo como, pero se fue enamorando de aquel chico rubio, conoció algo en el que no había sido capaz de ver antes

-hey ¿gatita, ¿estas bien?

- si..., lo siento, la verdad, no se que me pasa últimamente- jugando con su comida

- vamos no nos engañas, desde hace una semana que estas mal, casi ni comes, no haz entregado muchas de las tareas, hasta los profesores están preocupados por ti, porque no nos quieres decir que rayos te pasa

-ya es suficiente, NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA, NO SÉ PORQUE ME SIENTO ASÍ Y SI LO SUPIERA, TAMPOCO SÉ SI SE LOS DIRÍA - dando un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que varios Gry pararan sus conversaciones y la quedaran mirando, fue entonces cuando tomo sus libros y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, volviendo a estallar en un llanto incontenible, y dejando a sus amigos mas preocupados que antes

se que los capitulos son cortitos, es mi primer fic y la verdad aun no me convence completamente, tenia pensado decir el nombre de la chica en este capitulo, pero la verdad creo que ni yo se aun quien sera, aunque tengo mi preferencia ,gracias por los rewies que me han dejado, y sus preguntas se iran respondiendo a medida que los capitulos avancen


	3. Ocultando sentimientos, que gran error

13. Ocultando sentimientos, que gran error

Durante la clase de pociones, no pudo evitar notar su ausencia, paso toda la clase observando aquel pupitre vacío, salio deseperado de esa clase, como podia haber causado tanto daño, aun no entendía el porque.

Flash Back

como todas las noches se reunieron el baño del segundo piso, algo era diferente, aunque tenia pensado no lastimarla,algo andaba mal, la veía mas sensual que antes, sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a mandar solo, ese pelo que caía delicadamente sobre su rosto ,sus labios rojos lo empezaron a volver loco, el ver como se movían sensualmente al hablar, aquella chica lo estaba haciendo arder en deseo

-necesito hablar contigo, pero no puede ser aquí vamos a la sala de los menesteres

-esta bien draco, por mi no hay problema- con una sonrisa en sus labios

Fin Flash Back

pero no comprendía, el tenia todo planeado , para llevarla a la sala de los menesteres y que sus amigos lo vieran entrar con ella, pero no pretendía hacerle nada, tenia pensado solo hablar con ella , sus hormonas ese día, su cuerpo, tomaron el control sobre su cabeza, aun tenia grabada en su cabeza esa sonrisa, la ultima sonrisa que le dedico, después de lo que había hecho, estaba seguro que no volvería a sonreíhttp/ le a él ni a ningún otro, pensar que despues de aquello vinieron los gritos, le llanto, la violencia.

-a vamos Malfoy llevas todos estos días encerrado en tu propio mundo, no me digas que la leona es tan buena, en la cama que te dejo en la luna

eso era, la gota que rebalso el vaso Malfoy se levanto de su sitio y en fracción de segundos zabini sintió como el puño de malfoy se le empezaba a pegar en la cara tumbandolo al suelo, una de las manos de Malfoy se posaba en el cuello de la blusa de su amigo, mientras su otra mano se levantaba preparandose para arremeter nuevamente cuando otra mano lo detuvo

-que crees que haces Parkinson

-tratando de hacerte entrar en razón Malfoy, se puede saber que rayos te pasa, mirate, terminaras mal si sigues así, primero te encierras en ti mismo, después, me insultas y para finalizar golpeas a zabini

draco suelta a su amigo y se para frente a Pansy- escuchame bien Parkinson, primero si me encierro en mi mismo, es porque pienso, algo que a ti no te vendría nada de mal, hacer de vez en cuando, segundo nunca te he tratado bien y no empezare a hacerlo a ahora, y tercero, yo golpeo a quien se me da la reverenda gana, y porque no le haces un favor al mundo Parkinson y desapareces de una maldita vez- Malfoy sale a paso acelerado y furioso del gran comedor

¿Que mierda estaba haciendo con su vida? Todo por una chica que nunca lo perdonaría, no podía mas con ese tormento, se estaba quedando solo, tal vez si trataba de hablar con ella, si se disculpaba.

No se había dado cuenta, inconscientemente habia llegado al baño donde todo había empezado, entro en ese lugar se le venían tantos momentos a la mente

Flash Back

ya no estaba tan triste como antes eso que lo había atormentado tanto tiempo, el arresto de su padre, el sufrimiento de su madre, parecía que todo se le olvidaba al estar con esa chica estaba pensando en eso, cuando ella entro

- ¿como estuvo tú día?

tenia esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que le gustaba tanto, no supo que le paso , se acerco lentamente a la chica y unió sus labios con los de ella, el pensaba que aquella chica lo cortaría de un solo bofetón, per no fue así, al contrario ella abrió un poco sus labios esos labios con los que soñó tantas noches, esos labios que había estado esperando probar durante tanto, ella se lo estaba permitiendo cuando abrió su boca , el introdujo su lengua suavemente inspeccionando cada rincón de aquella cavidad, empezaron una guerra con sus lenguas, pero esta vez no era una guerra cualquiera, ambas lenguas se acariciaban y jugaban por dominar a la otra, el empezaba a acariciarla, aquel beso le había dado un deseo nuevo, ahora deseaba probar su cuerpo, la chica noto que esto se empezaba a salir de control, ella se detuvo - ¿que es lo que sucede?

-nada, es solo, que esto ha sido demasiado rápido, no lo se, de repente. te encuentro llorando, luego nos empezamos a frecuentar, tengo miedo, miedo a equivocarme, a que esto no sea real, digamos que la fama que te haz encargado de hacerte estos últimos años no ayuda mucho, seré sincera, Draco me gustas, y mucho, pero no se si esto sea lo mejor para ambos, tu por tu lado, tu familia jamas permitiria que estubieramos juntos y yo por el mio, hay por merlín pero que es lo que estoy diciendo, porfavor dime que no estas jugando conmigo

-yo, no quiero lastimarte, dime ese beso ¿Qué te dice, no quiero jugar contigo, y por mi familia, aun no es necesario que se enteren, llevamos un tiempo frecuentandonos y nadie se ha enterado

Fin Flash Back

Claro hasta ese momento nadie los había visto o eso her lo que creía, cuando salio a cenar esa noche Parkinson se había encargado de contarles a Crabbe, Goyle y zabini de lo que había presenciado en el baño, maldición si nadie entraba a ese baño, porque rayos, justo en ese momento los gemelos Weasly se les había ocurrido echarle laxante a la comida de la chica, no se habían dado cuenta que había entrado en el baño y que de la pura impresión los efectos del medicamento se le habían pasado o por lo menos le permitió el ir a otro baño.

Flash Back

- vaya malfoy, ¿de cuando eres un traidor?

- No comprendo ¿a que te refieres Zabini?

-vamos draco no te hagas los vi en el baño a ti y a esa sangre sucia

malfoy se descoloco por un momento pero trato que no lo notaran y adopto una pose de satisfacción,-cual es el problema , no pensaba decirlo aun, pero ya que Parkinson se me adelanto

-¿decirnos que?

- es cosa de hombres vamos chicos, media escuela esta tras la sangre sucia de granger, yo lo único que quiero es hacerla sufrir y dejar su reputación por el suelo, ademas no esta mal, solo quiero llevarla a la cama, es solo eso, y mi plan empieza a dar frutos

Fin Flash Back

había dicho eso solo para protegerla, mentira, lo había hecho para protegerse él y su imagen gracias a esas palabras, todos lo habían empezado a presionar, para que entrara en acción, y no le había quedado otra salida , tubo que hacer la apuesta para defenderse, para seguir protegiendose, y al final logro dejar voluble aquello que debía cuidar, pero la idea era solo pretender que algo había pasado, nada mas, y por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no entendía que le había causado tal descontrol


End file.
